


Демоны приходят вовремя

by Marafel



Series: Sherlock!AU [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dazai can play the violin, Detectives, Emotional Problems, Gen, M/M, Moriarty!Dostoyevsky, Sherlock!Dazai, The Great Game, Watson!Chuuya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel
Summary: Демоны не опаздывают, приходят вовремя. Их появление невозможно предсказать, только почувствовать.Дазай не демон, но и не человек. Оторванный лист, который прибивает ветром к разным сторонам. Им движет лишь скука. Йокогаме повезло, что детективы и Накахара появились в жизни Осаму чуть раньше Фёдора. Повезло прожить на неделю, месяц дольше. Итог предрешён давным-давно. Игра идёт своим ходом, отмеряя последние мгновения чужого существования
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Fyodor Dostoyevsky (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: Sherlock!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Демоны приходят вовремя

— Тебе не помешало бы проветриться, — небрежно говорит Чуя у самой двери.

Рука застывает в нескольких сантиметрах от трещины, оставленной ножом меньше недели назад. Поверхность покрыта и другими следами бурной жизни частных детективов. При желании можно найти и темный след от пожара, устроенного очередным поклонником правосудия. Милый паренек был, с невероятным талантом к подрывам. Дазай даже разочаровался, что поймал его _так_ быстро.

Никакого удовольствия от жизни.

Все знакомые и коллеги, казалось бы, смирились со специфичным взглядом Осаму на мир. Почти перестали попрекать милейшим хобби. Все, кроме Чуи.

Нежданный временный напарник задержался рядом. Спустя несколько месяцев и вовсе приобрел особую значимость. Дазай никогда не скажет это вслух, не выдаст жестом. И только со стороны будет понятно, _насколько_ детектив выделяет Накахару среди остальных.

Глаза прикрыты, со стороны кажется, будто Осаму спит.

Чуя тонкий намек игнорирует, закатывая глаза. Нынешнее дело выпило все силы не только из полиции, но и подкосило детективов. Дазай мог сколько угодно восторгаться навыками преступника, попутно находя новые способы покинуть осточертевший мир. Накахара наловчился различать (или хотел так думать), где заканчивалось притворство и начиналась искренность.

Пусть это и была горечь поражения.

Горечь, способная снова завести Осаму за грань.

— Прогуляться, подышать свежим воздухом, — продолжает Чуя, словно не замечает молчаливый скепсис. — Отвлечься.

Дазай шумно вздыхает, прерывая эмоциональный монолог. Ни говорит ни слова, отворачиваясь в другую сторону. Взгляд механически скользит от одной зацепки к другой. Фотографии, газетные вырезки, рукописные заметки чуть ли не полностью скрывают изначальные обои. Крысы мёртвого дома взбудоражили не только Йокогаму, пробрались не только в полицейский участок.

Накахара чувствует холод чужого дыхания у своей шеи. Слышит смех в гудках сирен за окном. Рука тянется к ножу, который остался у Достоевского во время последней встречи. Ожидаемая пустота вместо рукояти отдается покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Собственная беспомощность давит, заставляя чувствовать себя не просто миниатюрным, а ничтожным.

Дазай чужого страха не замечает. Он живёт в Игре, живёт Игрой. И фантомное присутствие вечного соперника для него такое же естественное как дыхание.

Чуя встряхивает плечами, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивого ощущения. Некому его подталкивать в сторону выхода. В квартире только они да внутренние демоны Осаму. Бесплотные, призрачные, такие же опасные, как и сам Дазай.

Накахара предпринимает ещё одну попытку разговорить соседа, снова наталкиваясь на стену избирательной глухоты. Дазай слышит чужой голос и тотчас отметает, сосредотачиваясь на другом. Не в первый раз и не в последний. Сомнение щекочет грудь, когда Чуя поправляет шляпу и уходит, оставляя Осаму одного.

Уже уличная дверь на мгновение — мучительно долгое и короткое одновременно — впускает гомон жизни в квартиру. Безжалостно отрезает, стоит раздаться хлопку.

Дазай открывает глаза, позволяя меланхоличной улыбке задержаться на лице. Мимика лишена эмоций, ей движет расчет и привычка. Отбросить маску человечности, какой бы нелепой ни казалась эта попытка для других, сложнее, чем прежде. Наивный напарник искренне верит, что Осаму нуждается в спасении.

Зря.

Одиночество и темнота для него не враги, а союзники. Преданные и искренние, желанные. Ведь только тогда Дазай может встретиться с _ним_. Ему не нужно покидать дом. Гость придёт сам. И об _этом_ Чуе лучше не знать.

  
  


* * *

Демоны не опаздывают, приходят вовремя. Их появление невозможно предсказать, только почувствовать. Достоевский знает, насколько сильно Дазай ненавидит поддаваться интуиции, как желает держать все под контролем. А оттого снова и снова рушит чужие планы, вовлекая в Игру все больше переменных.

Раздражение другой фигуры постепенно сменяется смирением. Чуть позже — интересом. Слабым, но искренним.

Дазай не демон, но и не человек. Оторванный лист, который прибивает ветром к разным сторонам. Им движет лишь скука, знакомая до скрипа в собственных суставах. Йокогаме повезло, что детективы и Накахара появились в жизни Осаму чуть раньше Фёдора. Повезло прожить на неделю, месяц дольше. Итог предрешён давным-давно. Неполноценный человек не в силах спасти себя, что говорить про родной город.

Игра идёт своим ходом, отмеряя последние мгновения чужого существования.

Для кого-то бессмысленного, для кого-то желанного.

Дверь гостеприимно открывается, впуская незваного гостя. Полумрак окутывает чувством защищенности. Достоевский даже не замечает, что находится на чужой, _вражеской_ территории. Их с Осаму вкусы до смешного схожи. Две стороны чего-то целого, случайно разделенные когда-то.

«Присоединяйся ко мне, — предложил Фёдор в их первую встречу. — Светлая сторона губит тебя, обрезает крылья. Давит. Я верну тебе свободу».

Дазай только рассмеялся, легкомысленно отвергая сделку с демоном. Достоевский уверен, не будь рядом Накахары — разговор прошёл бы совершенно иначе. Уже после он осознал, что слухи про тягу Осаму к грани были сильно преуменьшены. Что предлагать стоило другое. Что Дазай по другую сторону — его лучший соперник. Что Игрой одержим не только он.

Тихая музыка, доносящаяся со второго этажа, точь-в-точь копирует симфонию, что когда-то прервала их дуэль. Музыкальный талант Осаму как всегда завораживает. И Фёдор не в силах оставаться внизу. Поднимается по лестнице чуть суетливее обычного. Еле слышный скрип тотчас обрывает прекрасную мелодию.

Впервые тишина кажется тревожной, впервые Достоевский ощущает давление Дазая. Осаму в мелочах, он повсюду и одновременно с этим нигде. Фантомный силуэт (или сквозняк) растворяет дверь в кабинет. Достоевский шутливо склоняет голову и мимолетная улыбка тотчас исчезает с лица. Взгляд прикован к чужой спине, такой же худощавой, как и всегда.

Излюбленное пальто висит у входа, на Осаму лишь светлая рубашка. Дазай упивается музыкой, показательно не замечая появления зрителей. Скрипка в забинтованных руках поет. Между креслами остывает чай.

Достоевский прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь мелодией. Волнение и восторг испытал бы обычный человек. Они же могут оценить только точность и чистоту исполнения. Идеальны, как и всегда, даром, что скрипка появилась в жизни Осаму не так давно.

На языке крутится колкость, желание ужалить да побольнее. Фёдор хлопает в ладоши, отдавая дань чужому искусству. Дазай изящно кланяется в ответ. Последняя дань человеческим личинам, после которой исчезает притворство, исчезают условности. Демон и неполноценный человек прекрасно чувствуют себя в давящей тишине.

Видеть оживленного и шебутного детектива _таким_ до дрожи странно. Приятно. Никто настоящее лицо Осаму не видел. И даже выскочка Накахара, все врем вьющийся рядом, до сих пор считает Дазая лучше, чем он есть на самом деле.

Великая сила ~~любви~~ масок. Масок, которые становились бесполезными рядом с ним.

Первый заговаривает Дазай. Его слова — слова восхищения задумкой. Подставной-настоящий актёр, чьи показания в который раз перевернули Игру. Полиция в смятении, доказательств всё больше. Частные детективы стремительно летят в бездну. Если Накахара паникует и стремится спастись, что-то доказать и раскрыть, то Осаму с детским восторгом поддается падению.

Делая в одиночку то, на что не способны деся тки служителей закона. Спасение заложников казалось невозможным. Достоевский учёл всё. Недостаточно. Осаму спас детей гражданского друга, играючи ставя последний шах.

В сражении, но не войне.

Ощущение скорой смерти будоражит, распаляет интерес во взгляде Осаму.

Фёдор думает, что не говори он об коде, что способен переписать реальность, а обычную рутину, Дазай сидел бы также. Опасность, окружающая крысиное логово, манила его. Достоевский ничуть не лучше. В его визитах нет смысла или пользы, только он снова и снова оказывается рядом с арендованной врагом квартирой.

Врагом? Соперником? Жертвой?

Дазай скалит зубы в улыбке. Кем-кем, а жертвой он не был никогда.

Последний акт Игры начнётся через час. Назад возврата не будет, это знают оба.

И продолжают пить чай, ведя неспешную беседу, будто за окном не разверзлась бездна. Будто они не разрушили друг друга, будто их отрава не проникла в чужие вены.

Фёдор уходит, не прощаясь. Дазай возвращается к скрипке.

Печальные звуки разносятся по квартире, летят в уходящую спину, возносятся к небу.


End file.
